Waiting
by DanyOdair
Summary: Ron and Hermione. Their three firsts years of marriage through memories as Ron tries to make his wife come back to reality. oneshot


just something that was bouncing in my head. i always wondered why JK Rowling didn't give them more kids in the epilogue. lol.

**aaa**- present.

_aaa_-memories.

* * *

_**Waiting. **_

**He knew it once he entered the house, where the silence filled every corner. He knew he would find her lying on the bed, with her hands over her stomach and those beautiful brown eyes on the ceiling. He had lost the count of the times he had found her like that since they got married. Because, though he loved her with all his heart and was extremely happy with her, there was something missing, something they both wanted with all their hearts and nothing, not even magic could give them.**

**He opened the door of their room, walked towards the bed and sat down, sighing.**

**-If you don't want to go to The Burrow it's ok. I'll owl mom to tell her we're staying at home.**

**She didn't move. He didn't expect her to do it anyways.**

_-Maybe these muggle things don't work properly with magic around. What if we go to St. Mungo's? __- Ron comforted her, trying to catch her attention, but his wife's eyes kept looking at the muggle pregnancy test in disbelief. _

_-I don't understand, I have all the symptoms and besides we've been trying for six months- she said more __to herself than to her husband- I was so sure. _

_Ron smiled, trying to hide his disappointment and fear. _

_-Then we will keep trying- He said half laughing. But she didn't laugh. _

_He cleared his throat and cupped her face, forcing her to look at him._

_-It's fine__ Hermione, we're just starting. Besides Ginny would have said we're stealing her thunder. _

_This time she laughed and gave him a quick peck on the lips.__ As delicately as he could, he took her hands away from her stomach and motioned her to stand up. She straightened herself and smiled. _

_-You're right. Ginny and I pregnant at the same time would've been just crazy. _

_He rounded her with his strong arms and kissed her forehead. _

_-Beyond crazy_**_._**

**-We already discussed this, love- He tried to pick the words carefully, because ruining things by opening his mouth was one of his specialties- We're perfectly fine the way we are. You have no idea of how happy you make me- he stopped for a moment, waiting for some kind of response, but Hermione didn't move or say anything.-If there's something I can do to make you happy, tell me and I will do it. But please, talk to me.**

_-She doesn't talk about it anymore, but I can see it in her eyes. W__hat do I do, Harry?- They had walked away from the rest of the family so no one would listen to Ron's confession. _

_-Ron, it's only your first year- He calmed his friend with a confident smile, but Ron's concerned expression didn't disappear. _

_-A year Harry__. It has been a year since we started trying and nothing!- He looked at Hermione, who was talking to Mr. Weasley about the new project she was working on, apparently happy and unaware of his fears- and it's my fault. _

_-Your fault?_

_-Please Harry, what kind of Weasley has problems having kids?_

_Harry patted his friend on the back. _

_-Ron__, it's natural. Not all the couples have babies just right after they get married- He said convincingly, - Just wait and see, in a few years this house will be full of little redheaded monsters, sucking the life out of you two. _

_Ron looked at his friend and then at his sister that held a little baby in her arms. They both looked exhausted and by the bags under their eyes he could tell they hadn't slept a blink in weeks. Still, he had never seen them so happy like they were now that they had James._

_-Fine, I will relax- he said after a while - __But it's not easy. Hermione does really want a baby_

_They both looked as Hermione played with James._

_-How bad is it?_

_Ron sighed. _

_-She__ already picked the names- He murmured, taking a sip of his drink –If it's a girl we're naming her Rose, like Hermione's grandmother._

_-And if it's a boy?_

_-Hermione's favorite writer is Victor Hugo- He said, frowning –But I'm not naming my son Victor, not even in a thousand years._

_Harry laughed _

_-So it will be Hugo, right?_

_He nodded with a big smile on his face. _

_-Rose or Hugo Weasley_

_-Sounds great. In a few months you'll be calling your baby's name, you'll see._

_He took another sip of his drink as he looked away from Hermione. _

_-I really hope so. _

**He kept looking at her, waiting for some kind of reaction when suddenly something caught his attention. Next to his motionless wife there was a little piece of clothing he hadn't noticed before. It was a white baby romper. He took it carefully and felt a punch on his stomach. Now he understood why Hermione was having one of her crisis.**

**-Is Ginny isn't it? She's having another baby.**

_-Ron…_

_-I know we were the last to get married and all that, and my mom dreams of the day she can hold our baby in her arms because you're the only daughter in law she really likes and…_

_-Ron, I went to the doctor. They are like muggle healers- she cleared when she saw her husband's quizzical look. _

_He opened his mouth but didn't say anything.__ They stayed silent for a moment. . _

_-But we went to St. Mungo's and they said everything is alright. We just need to relax._

_He tried to take__ her hand but she moved it immediately and looked away._

_-__Did I tell you once that my parents waited nine years to have me?_

_Ron swallowed hard as he heard those words. He had always wondered why Hermione was an only child but never dared to ask. _

_-They…decided to wait?_

_Hermione shook her head, avoiding his look. She didn't want to see the disappointment in his eyes, the eyes she loved more than her own life. _

_-Mom couldn't have kids- she took a deep breath- and apparently, I have the same problem._

_She waited for him to say something, but he just stood there, looking at the picture of the day of their marriage. Suddenly he smiled. _

_-But you're here…so __they could have a baby at the end- he reasoned, sighing in relief. _

_Hermione thought for a moment. _

_-Yes, but the probability is too low__..._

_But Ron didn't seem to hear her, or maybe he didn't want to. _

_-But there's a chance. Besides, I'm a Weasley. We have children, lots of them. It's what we do. _

_He affirmed proudly, though he kept the worried expression on his face. _

_-But what if it never happens? _

_He looked at her lovingly and grabbed her hand. _

_-Then we will get one. I'__m sure we can get two or three of them at the Diagon Alley _

_He laughed and squeezed her hand, but Hermione knew that he was just trying to make her feel better. They stayed silent for what seemed an eternity. _

_-Maybe you should get a wife that can give them to you__-She spotted coldly, looking at the ceiling again. _

_Ron looked at her in shock. _

_-I thought you were the smart one over here- He took her hands firmly and looked into her puffy eyes- You're the only woman I ever loved since I was a stupid te__enager and if we can't have children, then I don't want them. I want you, and only you no matter what happen. Did you hear me? _

_She nodded as a few tears rolled down her cheeks. _

**He had never seen her wanting something as much as she wanted to become a mother. It was so frustrating to see her like that and not being able to do something to change it. She would be a great mother, there was no doubt. He would try his best too. Because, though he tried to play it down, the image of a redheaded baby with big brown eyes popped into his head frequently.**

**-'Mione, please talk to me.**

_-__…and then James took the spoon and hit Harry's head!_

_Everyone laughed as they looked at the baby boy in Ginny's arms. _

_-You're lucky Harry. Victoire throws her dolls at me._

_-Molly does the same!- Percy looked at the living room, where two little girls played with the pillows and a younger boy stared at them __with interest. _

_-That sounds__ nice brothers. If I tell you what Fred uses to hit me and where he hit me…_

_Everyone laughed again at George's comment as Mrs. Weasley poured some onion soup in every plate. She sat down and cleared her throat as she looked at Hermione and Ron. _

_-And? When we'll have a little Weasley hitting Ronald's parts? _

_Ron froze at the second and looked at Hermione, who had turned pale and tensed. Harry and Ginny, who knew exactly what was going on, looked at their plates and stayed silent. _

_-If you'r__e starting the topic again, we're leaving- Ron said coldly as he stood up. _

_-Ron please, your mother was just asking__- Mr. Weasley tried to calm him down, but he knew how protective his son was with his wife and he wouldn't let this pass. _

_Mrs. Weasley's ears were as red as her hair. _

_-I'm sorry Hermione…I was…_

_-You were just curious, as always- Ron interrupted her mother- 'Mione, stand up. We're leaving. _

_-Ron it's ok. I'm fine- she smiled apologetically at her mother in law and then looked at Ron again. _

_-Are you sure? - He asked, hesitating._

_She nodded and motioned him to take his sit. He looked at his wife and after a moment he sat down again. _

_There was an uncomfortable silence until Victoire started crying and Harry managed to change the subject. _

**-Please Hermione, you're scaring me- there was something in Hermione's look that worried him. She had never been silent for so long, and the worst thing was that he knew exactly why. Though he tried to make her feel better, she felt guilty, frustrated and above all she felt unfulfilled, and not even the success of her career or her marriage seemed to replace that void in her life, the void Ron noticed in her eyes every time she looked at their nephews and nieces.**

**- I love you so much.**

**It was the only thing that came to his mind. It was true, he loved her more that he could tell, and obviously the idea of not having a son hurt him, but this had affected Hermione in a way he never thought possible. He walked toward his side of the bed and let himself fall over the bed, next to his wife. Mimicking her, he rested his hands over his stomach and looked at the ceiling.**

**-I'm staying here until you talk to me again.**

-_Look on the bright side, love. If we had a kid you'd be having a mom's day with Fleur, Angelina, Audrey and Ginny- He joked as he looked at his wife. She sighed as her eyes met his. _

_-I want a baby, Ronald. I want to change diapers; I want not to sleep at night. I want to go with them and talk and buy baby stuff. And you want a kid too. I see the way you look at Harry when he's playing with James. _

_-Of course I want a baby too, 'Mione. But I guess we will have to wait until the moment is right_

_-I think this is the right moment._

_-The right moment will be when we have it. There's no rush, if we're going to be together forever. _

_She caressed his face and stared into his eyes with tears in hers. _

_-We won't have kids Ronald, ever. Are you aware of that?_

_He rolled over the bed and embraced her as tight as he could. _

_-First, stop calling me Ronald. And second, we'll have a baby someday, I'm sure of it_

_Hermione looked into his eyes for a moment. . _

_-You just say__ that to make me feel better- she pulled away from him and looked at the ceiling again. _

_-And obviously is not working__- he murmured as he rolled his eyes. _

_Hermione laughed. He smiled and grabbed her face with his hands to kiss her passionately. _

_-It took me seven years to have you and now you'__re with me. That's all I can ask. I would be very ungrateful with life if I ask for something more. _

_She smiled apologetically as she looked away. _

_-Great, you got a wife that can't give you children._

_He shook his head as he touched the tip of her nose with his finger. _

_-Not at all. I got a wife that I love with all my soul and knows me better that anyone __and is an __insufferable know-it-all which is great because I don't have to read books to know what they are about. _

_-Hey! - She argued, smiling as she hit him on the shoulder playfully. _

_He smiled too. Her smile was all he needed to be happy. _

**One hour and twelve minutes. Hermione hadn't move or say a word in all that time. Ron had stayed there, next to his wife, but she seemed to be in a deep state of shock. He was about to burst. Their life was perfect, except for this. Slowly, the idea of having a baby was taking his Hermione away from him. And he wouldn't let that happen.**

**-You know what? I'm tired of this. I'm tired of seeing you lying there, with your eyes on the ceiling- He looked at Hermione and finally she looked away from the ceiling to him - We're adopting a baby. I don't even care if it is human at all, but we're having a kid.**

**-Ron…**

**-We've spent three years, two months and seventeen days trying to conceive a baby. And I can wait; I don't have a problem with that. But if you want a baby now, then we'll have it…**

**-Ron…**

**-Because I'd do anything to make you happy. You know what? We'll adopt a muggle. My father will burst in happiness when we tell him.**

**-Ron…**

**-Or maybe a house elf. You can bring one home and we raise him or her like our child. Is your choice after all, and I only…**

**-I am pregnant.**

**-I just don't want to see you like this anymore…-He suddenly lost the trail of thought. The three last words mouthed by his wife echoed in his head, just as he felt his heart beating faster and a rush of the most wonderful feeling surrounded him. Breathing faster than usual, he lay on the bed again and looked at the ceiling, in a complete state of shock.**

**-Wow- he said after a few minutes of silence. A wide smile appeared across his face, but still, he was unable to move.**

**-I know – she responded. Though he couldn't see her, he knew she was smiling.**

**-Are you sure?- he asked. He needed to ask, to make sure he wasn't dreaming.**

**She stayed silent for a few minutes.**

**-Today I passed out and woke up at St. Mungo's- She started, trying to suppress her excitement - The healer told me. Three weeks.**

**He took her hand and squeezed it tightly. It was all he could do, in the state of shock he was.**

**-And the muggle things? - He asked though he hated the muggle pregnancy test. They had ruined his wife's mood so many times before, but now it was different, he thought.**

**-Three positives- she said, not suppressing her happiness anymore.**

**They both stayed there, looking at the ceiling, but they knew it was the last time.**

**-Wow- he murmured again, as a tear rolled down his cheek**

**-I know- she said, giggling.**

**-We're having a baby- he needed to say it out loud to make sure it wasn't a dream.**

**She laughed.**

**-I know!**

**They stayed silent again, looking at the ceiling, squeezing their hands. Suddenly he looked away from the ceiling to his wife.**

**-If it's a boy, we're not naming him Victor!**

**She laughed again. And then he realized that still, all he needed to be happy was her smile.**


End file.
